


Social Barriers

by Suriya



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fifth Harmony (Band), Hey Monday, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump breaks a social barrier when Pete Wentz asks him to the dance. Patrick is a quiet student who is in the math club and Pete is a super popular soccer player. But not everybody likes the idea of Patrick and Pete together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. This is my second work.

Patrick walks down the hall and crashes into something hard. "Are you okay?", said a voice under him. 

He gets up, embarrassed. He feels around for his glasses. Suddenly, somebody hands them to him. He puts them on and see a face that makes his heart melt.

"Hi", he says.

"Holy smokes, I'm sorry, I am, I mean-", Patrick says.

"It's okay", the handsome boy says.

Patrick just stares at his feet, trying to hide the fact that he's blushing.

"I'm Pete by the way", he says.

"Oh my god, holy smokes, you're that Pete as in Pete Wentz, holy smokes, I ran over Pete Wentz, oh dear god, I'm dead, I am so dead", Patrick says, blabbering.

"It's okay", he says, putting his hand on Patrick's shoulder. He could have turned into a puddle right there.

He stands there, speechless and is getting very red, very fast.

"Hey, I didn't get your name", he says.

"It's P-Patrick", he says.

"Well, I've got to go, I hope I see you around Patrick", Pete says.

 _The universe loves me, Patrick thinks to himself_.

                                     ~~~~

"Stump", Patrick hears a voice behind him say.

"Trohman", Patrick says in a softer tone than Joe.

"Oh come on, Patrick, you've gotta be more outgoing", Joe says.

Patrick just straightens his glasses and pushes his fedora further onto his head.

"Something's bothering you", Joe says.

Patrick plays with his fingers.

"Oh my god, you like someone", he says, almost too loud.

Patrick starts blushing and people start to stare.

"So, who's the lucky lady?", Joe's asks Patrick.

Patrick finally speaks up. "What if... well, what if... it wasn't a lady?", he says.

Joe doesn't even blink an eye. "Okay, well, who's the lucky guy?", he says.

"Well...", Patrick says, "It's stupid he could never love me back."

"Who is it?", Joe says, almost like a demand.

"Well, it's um, it's, Pete Wentz", Patrick says.

"Pete? Pete "Mr. Everyone falls head over heels for" Wentz", Joe says.

"Well, yeah", he say, blushing.

"He's a player, I don't want you to get hurt", he says,"He has a habit of hooking up with people and then never calling them again and I don't want that for you", Joe says.

"I'll be fine, I just fell for him like quicksand", Patrick says with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Dude, you are screwed", Joe says.

                                    ~~~~

Patrick walks into Algebra and sees Pete sitting in the back of the room, listening to music.

Patrick takes a seat two desks away from him. 

Pete pulls his earplugs out. "Hey, Patrick, how's it going?", he asks.

"Are you talking to me?", he says, making sure there wasn't another Patrick in the room.

"You are so cute", he says, laughing.

He pulls his sleeves over his hands and puts them on his face.

_He is so friggin cute, I mean he has sweater paws, no one should be that adorable, Pete thinks to himself._

Pete sits there, blushing and realizes Patrick is too.

"So hey, I want to ask you something", Pete says, moving to the desk next to him.

Patrick is blushing alot more now. "Yes?", he says.

_Holy smokes, is he going to ask me to the dance?, Patrick thinks, wait, what am I saying, an attractive guy like that would never go for someone like me._

"Will you go to the dance with me Patrick?", Pete asks.

Patrick sits there speechless.

"But...But...You're so popular and I'm sure there's so many girls that want to go with you, why would you ask me, look at m-", Patrick says before Pete puts his finger on Patrick lips.

"I don't want to go with anybody else but you. I've always liked you. I've told so many people about an unnamed crush. It was always you", he says.

"I just can't believe this. I have such a schoolgirl crush on you", Patrick says.

Pete looks at his binder.

"So, will you go to the dance with me, Patrick Stump?", he says, handing me a paper flower that he presumably made.

"Hell yes", Patrick says.


	2. The Best Friend Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this will have. I'll continue until I run out of ideas. 
> 
> I'm writing this at 3 am so don't be critical, please.

"Hey, Patrick", Patrick hears from behind him.

Patrick drops the books he was holding. He turns around to see his other best friend Cassadee. She walks over and helps pick up the books.

Halfway through she asks,"So how'd it go?"

"What do you mean?", Patrick says.

"Don't play dumb, Joe told me about you and Pete", she says handing me my science textbook.

"Um...", Patrick says, as he picks up the last book.

"Tell me", she says, nudging my elbow.

"Fine, he asked me to the dance", he says.

"Oh my god, you're going to the dance with Pete Wentz", she says,"Mr.Stump, you are a legend in the making."

"Sure", he say sarcastically.

"I'm so happy for you", she says,"but I'm a little sad that you told Joe and not me."

She gives me a fake sad face. "Aw, how cute", Patrick says, mocking her face.

"You're mean, I'm leaving and totally not going to go plan you and Pete's wedding or anything", Cassadee says.

He fake rolls his eyes.

"Hey, you never told me who you're going with", he says.

"Oh, I'm not going out with anybody. Joe and I are going as friends", she says,"We're going to find each other boyfriends."

"Oh, cool", Patrick says.

"You know what, I think I'll go do that best friend thing with Pete", Cassadee says.

"What?", he says.

"You know the talk about if you hurt him, I'll kill you", she says.

"No friggin way", Patrick says.

"Yeah, Joe would be better for that", she says, "I'll go find him."

"No, don't you even dare", he says.

"Yeah, we don't want to scare away Patty's date now do we?", she says, pinching his cheeks.

The bell rings. "Holy smokes, I'm going to be late for history", Patrick says.

"Well, see you around, Patrick", Cassadee says.

"Bye", Patrick says, practically running to his locker.

                                     ~~~~

"Wow, ok, why are you so happy?", Andy, Pete's best friend, asks.

"No reason", Pete says, still smiling.

"Tell me", Andy says,"Don't be a baby."

"Ok, I got a date to the dance with someone I really like", Pete says.

"You did? And you didn't tell me?", Andy asks.

"Because I knew you'd do the best friend where you sit them down and say if you ever hurt Pete, I'll break your neck", Pete says in his best Andy impression(which is awful).

"Yeah, well, who is it?", Andy asks.

"Only time will tell, young grasshopper", Pete says with a smirk.

"If I tell you who I'm going with, will you tell me who you're going with?", Andy asks.

"Sure", Pete says, smirking.

"I'm going with that cheerleader, Camila Cabello", Andy says.

"What happened to that girl you were dating, what was her name, Katy?", Pete says.

"We broke up a week ago", Andy says.

"Oh I'm sorry", Pete says.

"You still have to tell me who you're going with", Andy says.

"Um how about...no", Pete says.

He starts running down the hall at full speed.

"Get back here and tell me", Andy says, chasing after him.

"You have to catch me first", Pete says.

"Wentz!", Andy yells.

After about 5 minutes of running (and surprisingly not getting caught), Andy finally catches him.

"You are not getting the hell away this time", Andy says.

"Okay, keep thinking that", Pete says,"I play soccer, I can run like a cheetah."

"Yeah, so can I play, I play football", Andy says.

"So...", Pete says.

"Just tell me and I'll let you go", Andy says.

"Oh, crap, I'm not getting out of this, am I?", Pete says.

"Nope so I suggest you start talking", Andy says, fake smiling.

"Fine, I'm going with Patrick Stump", Pete says.

"You mean Patrick, that kid from the math club, the one everyone bullies and calls Fatrick?", Andy asks.

"Andy don't be mean", Pete says.

"I don't call him that", Andy says defensively.

"Anyway, yes, I am", Pete says.

"Don't you think some people might not like the school's star soccer player dating a mathlete, especially another guy?", Andy says.

"Like hell I care what people think. Patrick's kind and funny and cute and I like him", Pete says.

"Then I support you 100%", Andy says, "although I might have to do that best friend thing."

"Don't you dare", Pete says.

Andy bolts down the hallway, laughing, with Pete in hot pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I'll try to have the next one up ASAP. The dance won't be until chapter 4.


	3. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm trying to get these chapters up ASAP.

Patrick sits in the math classroom by himself.

He tries to study but he can't help but think of Pete.

Three guys from the soccer team, Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith, and William Beckett, walk into the room and Patrick looks up.

"Uh...hi", Patrick says, getting out of his seat and looking scared. 

He looks very scared and fidgets with his glasses. The three guys walk toward him as Patrick backs up, all the way to the wall.

They corner him. "We heard you were going to the dance with Pete", Brendon says.

"Y-Yeah", Patrick says, obviously scared.

He doesn't see the fist coming when it hits him in the jaw. His cheek throbs with pain. He knows there will be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Listen here, Fatrick, we don't want the most popular guy in school going to the dance with a geeky little wimp like you", Brendon says, "and we don't want people thinking he's gay do we?"

"He sure isn't straight", Patrick mutters under his breath. Brendon gets an angry look on his face.

Patrick stands there, silent. The fist comes hurling at him again. Patrick, once again, was unprepared. His cheek is swelling. He starts crying but fights back his tears.

"Now listen to me, you are going to cancel your date with Pete and never talk to him again. You got it?", Brendon says.

Patrick nods his head.

"Good", Brendon says, smirking. He pushes Patrick oonto the wall. The three guys leave.

Patrick stands there, speechless.

                                ~~~~

The next day...

During free period, Patrick goes to his locker to put away his books. As expected, there is a bruise on his cheek.

Pete comes walking down the hallway and sees Patrick.

He puts his arms around Patrick's waist.

"Joe, what the hell?", he says, putting another book in his locker.

"Guess again", says Pete, still clinging onto Patrick's waist. He presses a kiss onto Patrick's neck. 

"Uh, Pete, hey", Patrick says, putting his scarf over his mouth to cover the bruise.

He turns around. "Ah, a little shy, are we?", Pete says.

Patrick just stands there. Pete reaches to take the scarf off his mouth but Patrick steps back.

"What are you doing?", Patrick says.

"I'm just trying to take the scarf off", Pete says, reaching for it again.

Patrick steps back again. "Oh, come on", Pete says. 

Patrick just let's him do it, knowing he's not going to win. Pete's smile fades when he sees the bruise.

"Oh my god, Trick, what happened?", Pete says.

"Uh, I fell", Patrick says.

"That is a lie, I've seen enough fight injuries to know that is one", Pete says, "who did this? I'll murder them. I'll kill them."

"No one did it", Patrick says.

"Please", Pete says.

"It's ok", Patrick says.

"I'm going to go get some ice", Pete says and he takes off running.

He comes back 5 minutes later with an ice pack.

"Here", Pete says, handing him the ice pack, "are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"I promise it's nothing", Patrick says, sitting down on the floor and leaning against his locker. Pete follows quickly after. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt", Pete says.

"I know", Patrick says. Pete puts his head on Patrick's shoulder and put his arm around his waist. 

"Please be careful", Pete says.

"Okay", Patrick says.

Pete and Patrick face eachother. Pete leans in.

_Holy smokes, is he going to kiss me?, Patrick thinks to himself._

Pete is about an inch away from Patrick.

The bell rings. Oh the irony.

Patrick had a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, I'll see you later, Trick", Pete says, getting up.

"Yeah I guess", Patrick says getting up.

Pete walks down the hallway. Patrick stands there, disappointed, yet strangely happy.

                                  ~~~~

"Hey, Stump", Joe says to Patrick when he sees him at his locker.

"Hey", Patrick says, sadly.

"What's wrong", Joe says, "did Pete do something? I'm going to kill that asshole."

"Not exactly", Patrick says. 

"What happened?", Joe asks.

"Petetriedtokissmeandthebellrungsohedidn'tandimreallyupsetaboutitok", Patrick says, very fast.

"What?",Joe says.

"Pete tried to kiss me, then the bell rung so he didn't and I'm upset about it", Joe says.

"Cheer up, Stump, I bet he'll kiss you at the dance, don't worry, he still likes you", Joe says.

"I guess you're right, there's also something else", Patrick says.

"What is it?", Joe asks.

"Well, some guys came up to me and told me to cancel my date with Pete, but I can't, I like him, alot and I can't believe he actually asked me because he could have asked anybody else put but I can't cancel, I just can't", Patrick says.

"That explains the bruise", Joe says, "but you have to be careful these guys can get pretty rowdy."

"I know", Patrick says.

"But don't worry, your trusty best friend will help you fight off those bullies", Joe says.

"Oh, you mean Cass", Patrick says, smiling.

"You know what I meant", Joe says.

"Ok, thanks, and I'll try, I just really like him, you know I never really feel this way about anyone", Patrick says.

"Ok good, did you ask Pete what you should wear, I mean the dance is tomorrow", Joe asks.

"No, I didn't", Patrick says.

"Are you guys gonna coordinate your ties?", Joe asks, laughing.

"I don't know, let me ask", Patrick says, taking out his phone.

**to:Pete:)**

**hey, pete, are we going to coordinate ties?**

 

"There it's sent", Patrick says.

5 seconds later, his phone chimes.

**from:Pete:)**

**Duh**

Joe just can't stop laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.


	4. I Don't Care What You Think As Long As It's About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school dance finally arrives.

The dance was in full swing by the time Pete and Patrick got there. Patrick was shaking nervously.

"It's okay, Patrick, just relax, you look great", Pete says, grabbing Patrick's hand. Patrick blushes really hard. Pete laughs. Patrick didn't think he looked that great. He was wearing a gray white shirt with a gray vest. He also had on black pants and a red tie. Pete, on the other hand, looked ravishing in his black shirt, black pants, and matching red tie.

"Are you ready to go in?", Pete asks. Patrick nods. The two walk into the dance to see lights and people dancing.

Patrick starts shaking nervously again. 

Pete pulls him into a hug. "It'll be okay, Trick", Pete says. Patrick hugs him back. Patrick doesn't want to let go. Eventually, Pete lets go, leaving Patrick disappointed.

"I love you", Pete says under his breath. Patrick hears it, although he's sure he wasn't supposed to. 

He takes Patrick deeper into the room. The two of them dance for a while. Just regular slow dancing, arms around each other's waist and shoulders. Pete lets go after a while.

"I'm going to go get some punch for me and my date", Pete says and leaves.

"Hey, Stump", Joe says, as he walks toward Patrick with Cass.

"Hey", Patrick says.

"How's it going?", Joe asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Good, I guess", Patrick says.

"You guess?", Joe asks.

"Well, first dates are always nerve wrecking", Cass chimes in.

At that moment, Pete comes back with two cups of punch. Patrick tries to drink his but Joe stops him.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you, I would drink it of I were me which I am", Joe says.

Pete, Patrick, and Cassadee look at him, confused.

"The seniors spiked the punch with alot of alcohol", Joe says, putting emphasis on "a lot".

"Okay, I'll take this", Pete says, taking Patrick's punch. He goes to throw it away, but before he does, he sneaks a sip. He then throws them away. He comes back, smiling.

"Hey, I'm Joe, Patrick's best friend", Joe says, sticking his hand out. Pete shakes it, still smiling and looking at his date. 

"And, I'm Cassadee", says Cassadee. She notices Patrick being very quiet. 

"Well, we should be going, I'm going to go find Mike and tell him about Hey Monday practice tomorrow", Cassadee says.

"Bye", Joe says. They walk away.

"You have nice friends", Pete says.

Patrick stands there, still. "Trick, are you okay?", Pete asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little scared", Patrick says.

"It's ok, I'll protect you", Pete says, pulling him in close. Patrick puts his arms around Pete's waist. 

"I trust you, Petey", he says.

"Well, Pete has to pee so wait here, don't move, I don't need another Halloween dance story", Pete says.

Patrick looks at him, confused.

"I'll explain when I get back", Pete says.

He runs off.

After about a minute, Brendon, Spencer, and William walk over to him. 

"You didn't listen, huh?", Brendon says.

"No", he mutters under his breath.

"I thought I made myself clear", Brendon says. 

Patrick says nothing. 

"I'll give you one more chance to walk out of here", Brendon says. 

"And if you don't, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell", Brendon says.

Pete walks out of the bathroom.

"You got lucky", Brendon says and the guys walk away.

"Hey, lunchbox, you'll never believe this, I walked in on Gerard and Frank making out in a stall", Pete says.

Patrick looks like he's about to cry. "Tricky, what's wrong", Pete asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine", Patrick says.

Pete engulfs Patrick into a hug. "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you", Pete says. 

Patrick nods his head.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?", Pete asks.

Patrick was worried about this. Was all this just a ploy to get him into bed? Yet he can't stop himself from saying yes. 

The two of them make their way to Pete's car.

"Buckle up", Pete says, when they get inside.

                                   ~~~~

"Just go talk to him", Cassadee says.

"No, he'll probably laugh in my face, that dude looks straight as hell", Joe says.

                                   ~~~~

"There's just no spark between us", Camila explains.

"I know", Andy says. 

"We can still be friends. I like somebody else and I know you have your eyes on somebody", Camila says.

"Yeah, I guess so", Andy says. Camila nods.

"So who do you like?", Andy asks.

"Can you keep a secret?", Camila asks.

"Of course", Andy says.

"Promise?", Camila asks.

"Yes", Andy says.

"The truth is, I'm as gay as could be and I like that artist girl, Lauren Jauregui", Camila says.

"Oh, that's cool", Andy says.

"No it's not, no one likes a gay cheerleader", Camila says.

"Who cares? If you love her, go for it", Andy says.

"Really?", Camila asks.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual, and you see that guy over there? The one talking to the girl in the purple dress? I've liked him for a year now", Andy says.

"Go talk to him", Camila says.

"No, he's here with that girl, he's obviously straight", Andy says.

"He's not here with that girl, that girl is one of his best friends", Camila says, "My friend Normani told me."

"I'll talk to him if you talk to Lauren", Andy says.

"Deal", she says and walks off. Andy sees her talking to Lauren then walking off with her.

He walks in Joe's direction. Cassadee walks away when she sees him approaching.

"Hey", Andy says.

"Hey", Joe says

                                 ~~~~

They drive for a few minutes in silence until they reach an unfamiliar location.

"Welcome to Casa de Wentz", Pete says, smiling.

Patrick steps out of the car. "If you live here, it's Casa de Douchebags", Patrick says.

"Ouch, Rickster", Pete says.

The two of them reach the top of the steps.

"I'm sorry Trick that I forced you to go, you didn't really have fun did you?", Pete asks.

"No, no, I did, I did, I'm sorry I was being so sensitive, it's just that you're my first date and I didn't want to mess it u-", Patrick says, before he's cut off by a pair of lips pressing to his. They stay that way for a minute before breaking apart due to lack of oxygen. 

_Oh my god, Pete Wentz just kissed me, Patrick thought to himself._

"Holy smokes", Patrick says.

"Holy smokes indeed, Lunchbox", Pete says, running a hand through his hair.

He unlocks the door. "Mom, I'm home", Pete yells.

"I'm in here", Dale yelled from the kitchen. 

Pete walks into the kitchen with Patrick following after.

"Hey, Pete, your dad- oh, who's this?", Dale asks.

"This is Patrick, my date to the dance tonight", Pete says.

"Nice to meet you Patrick", Dale says.

"You too", Patrick says, fidgeting with his glasses.

Pete grabs his wrist. "We're going upstairs", he says.

Halfway, up the stairs Patrick hears Dale say, "Wear protection." Pete just cracks up at that.

When they reach his room, Pete closes the door,  which scares Patrick.

Fortunately,  he makes no attempt to do anything.

"So, you wanna play a video game?", he aks, pointing to his tv. 

"Sure", Patrick says. 

They spend 30 minutes playing Mortal Kombat. 

"Hey, no fair, I demand a rematch", Pete says.

"You've said that 4 times already", Patrick says.

They play one more round. Pete yawns and puts his head on Patrick's shoulder.

"I love you", Pete says. 

"If you love me, why have you made no attempts to get into my pants?", Patrick asks, not knowing where that came from.

"What?", Pete asks, looking hurt.

"If mean you're known for hooking up and like, never talking to that person again", Patrick says.

"Patrick, when I say I love you, I really mean it", Pete says.

Patrick sits there, motionless. 

"I mean, sex has ruined all my past relationships and I wouldn't even call them relationships, and for once, I wanted to have a real, genuine relationship with somebody, you", Pete says.

"I'm sorry", Patrick says.

"It's okay, I understand how you feel, I'm kind of a whore", Pete says.

"No, you're not, you're Pete Wentz and you're fabulous", Patrick says. Pete smiles.

"I'm going to go get some water", Pete says,"You want one?"

Patrick nods. Pete leaves the room. 

Patrick lays down on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

5 minutes later, Pete comes back. 

"Honey, I'm home", he says, in a sing-song voice,"My mom made cookies."

I get one of the cookies and eat it. 

Pete hands me a large cookie with something written on it.

'Be my boyfriend?', said the cookie.

I look at the cookie then at Pete.

"Yes", Patrick says before hugging Pete, pushing him onto his bed, "a million times yes."

_Holy smokes, Pete Wentz is my boyfriend, Patrick thinks._

Patrick presses his lips to Pete's. "I love you", Pete says before kissing him. 

This turns into a full blown out make out session. 

After a while, Patrick pulls back, breathing heavily. "Wow", he says. Pete yawns and looks at the time. 1 am.

"We should go to sleep", Patrick says.

"I'm going to go take a shower", Pete says,"You're welcome to join me."

He gives him a smirk. "Don't push it", Patrick says.

Pete goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Before long, Patrick drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.


	5. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This is just a filler chapter. The next chapter will be better.

Patrick wakes up the next morning with a(as far as he could see) shirtless Pete lying next to him, snuggling very close. 

_Why the hell is Pete in bed with no shirt, Patrick thought, wait a second._

He pulled the covers off to see himself fully clothed.

_Oh, thank god, I didn't get drunk and have sex with Pete. I'm still a virgin, Patrick thinks._

"That can be arranged", Pete says, smirking. It was at that moment that Patrick realized he said it out loud. He blushes, hard.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush, you know that?", he asks, still smirking.

Patrick gets out of the bed, still blushing.

"No", Pete says, extending his arms out.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "We have to get up", Patrick says.

Pete pouts. "I can't just lay down on a Saturday morning with my boyfriend?", he says.

Patrick complies and lays back down with him. Pete immediately pulls him closer to him. Pete leans in and kisses him. They stay that way for about 10 seconds.

Patrick pulls away slightly and laughs softly. "You have morning breath", he says.

Pete pulls him back, laughing along. "I wish I could stay this way forever", he says. They kiss again for what seemed like forever.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_  

"Oh, man, that's my phone", Patrick says.

He looks at the caller ID: Joe.

He grabs his phone and goes into the bathroom.

"What the hell, man?", Patrick says.

"Well, someone's crabby", Joe says in a mocking tone. 

"I'm with Pete, what do you need?", Patrick says.

"I got myself a date", Joe says.

"That's great, who is it?", Patrick asks.

"Someone Pete knows, Andy Hurley", Joe says.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you", Patrick says, "and Pete asked me to be his boyfriend."

"You always have to one-up me, don't you?", he says, mockingly.

"Yeah...", Patrick says.

"Patrick!!!", he hears Pete say (or rather yell).

"I want to hear all the details. Tell me on Monday. I need to know", Patrick says.

"Well, I should go, I told Andy we'd go for pizza today", Joe says, "maybe we'll double date sometimes." 

"That sounds good", Patrick says.

"And Patrick?", Joe says.

"Yeah?", Patrick says.

"Wear protection", Joe says, laughing.

"Back at you", Patrick says and hangs up. 

He walks out of the bathroom to find a very pouty-looking Pete, still laying in the bed.

"I missed you, Pattycakes", Pete says.

"I was gone for five minutes", Patrick says.

"In Peteland, that's like 40 years", Pete says.

Patrick makes an obviously fake sympathetic face. "Well, time to get up", Patrick says.

"Noooooooo", Pete says, almost like a little kid.

Patrick pats Pete on his leg. 

Pete wouldn't get up no matter how hard he tried.

Finally, Patrick just pulled off the covers.

"Rickster, what the hell, that's freezing", Pete says. 

"It's like 70° out", Patrick says,"get up. And put on a shirt."

"Ugh, fine", Pete says. 

The two walk downstairs. Pete's mom is in the kitchen, making pancakes.

"Hey, sleepyheads", Dale says.

"Morning, mom", Pete says.

"Morning, Mrs.Wentz", Patrick says.

"Don't be so formal, Patrick, call me Dale or mom", Dale says.

"Okay", Patrick says.

"How many pancakes?", Dale asks.

"30", Pete says.

"Be serious, would you?", Dale says.

"I wasn't kidding", Pete says.

Dale gave him a look that could scare a snake.

"Fine, I'll take 3", Pete says,"please."

"Patrick, honey, how about you?", Dale asks.

"Oh, I'll just eat what you give me", Patrick says.

 She puts three pancakes on each plate and puts them on the table. Patrick sits down at the table. Pete comes in a second later, sitting right on top of him.

"You know I can't eat with you on top of me", Patrick says.

"Yeah...", Pete says, not getting up. 

"Um...", Patrick says.

"But you're so comfortable and warm", Pete says.

Patrick pushes Pete onto the seat next to him, causing Pete to start pouting.

"Later", Patrick says, causing Pete to smile.

Pete leans in and kisses Patrick. 

"Ew, get a room you two", Pete's little brother, Sean says, walking into the room.

"Oh, we will", Pete says, smirking.

Patrick shakes his head. 

"Eat your breakfast, Pete", Patrick says and Pete obeys. 

                                    ~~~~

The rest of the day they just sit on the couch (cuddling) and watch movies.

Pete falls asleep halfway through The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Patrick follows shortly after.

                                  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.


	6. Loaded Gun Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to it.

Two days later....

"Pete!", A loud voice yells.

Pete turns around to see Joe.

"Hey, Joe, what going on?", Pete says.

"You have to come help Patrick", Joe says.

"Why? What happened?", Pete says in a sad tone.

"This", Joe says, handing him a piece of paper.

 **Patrick Vaughn Stump: Will date for $20.** **Call me.**  The flyer said.

Listed below was Patrick's phone number.

"Holy crap, who did this?", Pete asks.

"I don't know, but it's really affecting Patrick", Joe says.

"Where is he?", Pete asks

"In the north wing hallway", Joe says.

Pete takes off down the hall with Joe following close behind.

When they reach the hallway, Patrick is standing near the lockers with Cassadee.

There is a senior there, named Ryan Ross, who is picking on Patrick.

"You little faggot", Ryan says.

"Fight me, Ross", Pete hears Cass say.

Cass isn't joking as she tackles him to the ground and wrestles him. And she's winning.

"Okay, that's enough", a teacher comes and says. 

"You, you, you, you, and you, office now", the teacher says, referring to Patrick, Cass, Pete, Joe, and Ryan.

Pete and Joe didn't do anything so they were free to leave but Pete stayed on the bench in front of the office. 

From this, Ryan got 3 days suspension for bullying and a few cuts and bruises, and Cass got a month's detention for starting a fight and an invitation to join the wrestling team.

When Patrick walks out of the office, Pete immediately envelops him in a hug.

"Oh my god, Trick, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you, I just found out about it from Joe", Pete says.

Patrick cries. 

"Trick, do you know who did this?", Pete asks.

"I should've told you", Patrick says.

"Told me what?", Pete says, "We're boyfriends, we're supposed to tell eachother everything."

"I'm a dork, Pete, you shouldn't be with me, you should be with someone on your own social level, I mean I would be embarrassed to be seen with me. I'm just a mathlete, the kid everyone picks on", Patrick says. Pete leans down and kisses him.

"I don't care, not in the least. I don't care if you're a new kid, a jock, a goth, or a cheerleader, I just want you", Pete says.

Patrick blushes and Pete squeezes tighter. "Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith, and William Beckett", he says.

"What?", Pete says.

"The guys who are bullying me. Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith, and William Beckett", Patrick says.

"Holy crap, are you for real?", Pete says. He couldn't believe his friends would do that to Patrick.

He nods. "Oh my god, those guys are dead", Pete says. He heads off. Patrick doesn't even bother following him.

                                    ~~~~

Pete fumes into the locker room. 

"Hey Pete", Brendon says.

"Don't you dare 'hey Pete' me", Pete says, shoving Brendon against a wall.

"What the hell are you doing?", Spencer says.

"What the hell are you guys doing bullying my boyfriend?", Pete says.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Brendon says.

"Don't you freakin lie to me", Pete says, shoving him again, "Patrick told me about what happened."

"Fine, we were picking on him, but we were doing it to protect you", Brendon says.

"From what?", Pete says.

"The ridicule. That you would get if you dated a geek like Patrick, let alone if everyone knew you were gay", Brendon says.

"I'm bisexual, get your facts straight", Pete says.

"Whatever, we were trying to do what needed to be done?", Brendon says.

"Did you put up those posters of Patrick?", Pete asks.

"Theoretically, yes, we did", Brendon says.

Pete shoves him against the wall again.

"Assholes", Pete mutters under his breath.

"It's about time Pete", Brendon says.

"About time for what?", Pete asks.

"To choose", Brendon says.

"Choose what?", Pete asks.

"Between us or Patrick", Spencer says.

Brendon stands up.

"So who's it going to be? Your friends or your little bitch", Brendon asks.

Pete stands there in disbelief.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Life's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another filler chapter. Sorry guys.

"Aaaaaannnnddddyyyyy!!!!!!", Pete says at the top of his lungs, outside of Andy's door, drunk out of his mind.

"Aaaaaannnnnddddyyyyyy!!!!", he says again, knocking on the door.

"What!?", Andy says, throwing open the door.

"Aaaaannnnddddyyyyyy! Nice to see you!", Pete says.

"Dude, are you drunk?", Andy asks.

"Maybe", Pete says.

"Get your ass in here", Andy says.

Pete walks in, stumbling.

He giggles as Andy catches him.

"You're pretty", he says, still giggling, "are you my boyfriend?"

"Nope, that would be Patrick", Andy says.

"Yay, I'm in love", Pete says, settling in the couch.

"It's dark", Andy says.

"My songs know what you did in the dark!!!!!!", Pete sings.

"Oh god, how wasted are you?", Andy asks.

"I only had like 1 bottle of whiskey", Pete says, slurred.

"What!? You know you could die like that?!", Andy says.

"I'm already dead inside", Pete says.

"Tell me what happened in the morning, you need to sober", Andy says.

"Night, AndyBear", Pete says.

"Don't call me that, ever", Andy says, disappearing up the stairs.

                              ~~~~

The next morning...

Pete woke up as expected, hungover.

Andy walks downstairs at 6 am and sits down.

"It's 6 am, school starts in a couple hours, start explaining yourself", Andy says.

"Oh god, ok I will, mom", Pete says.

"Talk to momma Andy", Andy says.

"Fine", Pete says.

"So...what happened?", Andy says, "Did Patrick do something?"

"No, Patty didn't do anything", Pete says.

"Then what?", Andy asks.

"My friends said I have to choose between them and Trick and I don't know how so I tried drinking my problems away", Pete says.

"Which was a failure, Pete, you can't just drink away your problems", Andy says.

"I know but it was worth a shot", Pete says.

"You have to do the right thing", Andy says.

"I know", Pete says.

"Just do what your heart tells you to do", Andy says.

"You're right, as always", Pete says, standing up.

"If your friends are making you choose and not being supportive, they're not really your friends", Andy says.

Pete gets up and walks to the door. "Thanks, Andy, I know what I'm going to do now", he says.

"No problem", Andy says.

"See you at school", Pete says.

"See you", Andy says, slamming the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I'm such a dork (and proud).


	8. Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For Both Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last chapter guys. I'm working on new stories that I hope to get out soon.

_You have to do the right thing._

_Just do what your heart tells you to do._

_If they're making you choose between them and Patrick, then they're not your real friends._

These words run through Pete's head all day.

"What the hell am I going to do?", he says to himself multiple times, running his hand through his hair.

He hasn't seen Patrick all day. He wonders if the teasing got to him, which causes him to worry.

Fortunately, he sees him in the hallway for a brief second. Pete decides he's not quite ready to talk just yet so he hurries off to science class.

_You have to do the right thing._

"I know", Pete says.

_You have to do the right thing._

"I got it", Pete says.

_You have to do the right thing._

"I said I know", Pete says, very loudly.

The teacher turns around and faces Pete.

"Peter, please stay after class", she says.

He nods his head. 

After class, he gathers up his things but stays in the room.

"Peter, come here", the teacher, Ms. Williams, says.

"Yes, Ms. Williams", Pete says.

"Is something bothering you?", she asks.

"Yes", he says.

"What is it?", Ms. Williams says.

"Relationship issues", Pete says.

"Well, knowing Mr. Stump, he'll come around", Ms. Williams says.

"Wait, even you know about that?", Pete says.

"Of course", Ms. Williams says, "Mr. Stump is one of my favorite pupils."

"Oh", is all Pete says.

"Tell me this Pete, do you love Patrick?", Ms. Williams asks.

"Of course, from the bottom of my heart", Pete says, meaningfully.

"Then get off your ass and fix this", Ms. Williams says.

Pete stares, surprised by the language from a teacher. A teacher.

"You're right, Ms. Williams, I love Patrick, I'll make this right", Pete says.

He has such an excited grin on his face that he doesn't notice that the door is closed and runs into it.

"Mr. Wentz, in order to get through the door, you must open it first", Ms. Williams says.

"Right", Pete says, opening the door.

                              ~~~~

Pete sees Patrick sitting at his regular table with Joe and Dallon.

Pete takes a deep breath and walks to the table.

He pulls Patrick out of his seat and kisses him, not caring who sees.

Patrick pulls away after a few seconds and looks around.

Practically everyone is staring at them.

Like Pete cares.

He stands on top of one of the tables.

"Listen up, Patrick Stump here is my boyfriend and I don't care what you think about it. I've been told so many times that if I date him, my reputation would be ruined. But I don't care. Patrick means way more to me than my reputation. And if you want to be homophobic assholes who think populars can't date mathletes, fuck you", Pete says.

"Life's tough. But I have Patrick to get me through it. So get over it. You can't stop me from loving him or from dating him. Only I can do that. Just accept it", Pete says.

It's then that he notices some of the kids are crying. He hears a clap and then others join in.

Pretty soon, the whole cafeteria joins in. He notices from the corner of his eye that Ms. Williams winked at him.

"What do you have to say about that, Brendon?", Pete says, turning to face Brendon.

Brendon drops his tray on the ground.

The whole cafeteria faces Brendon.

"Spencer", he says.

"Yes?", Spencer says.

"I..um..I", he says.

"Say it Bren", Spencer says.

"I've had a crush in you for a very long time", Brendon says.

Spencer has a shocked look on his face before it turns into a smile.

"Me too", Spencer says.

"Would you be my boyfriend?", Brendon asks.

"Holy shit, yes", Spencer says, enveloping Brendon in a hug.

The cafeteria claps again.

Pete gets off the table and holds Patrick's hand.

"Huh, even the gay slammer is gay", Pete says, smiling.

Brendon makes his way over to them.

"Pete, Patrick, I'm sorry", Brendon says.

Silence.

"It's just that, at my last school, I was made fun if for being being gay and dating a nerd", Brendon says, "and I didn't want that for you. You're and good person Pete." 

"Thank you, but we won't make fun of you, we're not like those snobs at your last school", Pete says.

"Patrick, I apologize for everything I did to you, I was just worried about Pete, he's a special one", Brendon says.

"....", Patrick says.

"It's okay, I forgive you, you were looking out for your friend", Patrick says.

"My best friend", Brendon says.

"We're all friends here", Pete says. 

"Well I've got to go. Patrick, take care of this one", Brendon says.

"Ok", Patrick says.

"*fake coughs* wear protection *fake coughs*", Brendon says before walking away.

"Alright, next person who says that will get punched", Patrick says.

"Aw, Patty's feisty", Pete says.

"No", Patrick says.

"Well you know what", Pete says.

"What?", Patrick says.

Pete leans in and gives him a long, sweet, passionate kiss.

"I love you", Pete says.

"I love you too", Patrick says.

                                   ~~~~

8 years later...

Pete and his boyfriend of 8 years have moved in together.

"Pete!", Patrick screams.

"Yes, darling", Pete says.

"No, don't call me that", Patrick says.

"What happened?", Pete asks.

"Andy and Joe are getting married", Patrick says.

"Oh my god", Pete says.

"Our boys are growing up so fast", Patrick says.

"You know what?", Pete says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"I say we save some money", Pete says.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Patrick says.

"I mean, let's have a double wedding", Pete says, pulling a little black box out of his pocket.

"Patrick Vaughn Stump, will you marry me?", Pete says, getting down on his knee.

"Holy smokes, oh my god, yes, yes, of course", Patrick says, pulling Pete in and kissing him.

They spend the rest of the day hanging out.

"So... how do you feel about children?", Pete asks. 

"Wait till we're married", Patrick says.

"Okay", Pete says.

"I love you", Patrick says, falling asleep.

"I love you too", Pete says, following suit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys.
> 
> So sugary sweet it gives me cavities. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave comments. I love comments.


End file.
